


Candlelight

by bashful



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Ahn Hyungseob - Freeform, F/M, Lee Euiwoong - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashful/pseuds/bashful
Summary: When Ahn Hyungseob and Lee Euiwoong, two childhood friends since birth, finds themselves falling for the same girl.





	1. Prologue

"Woongie-ah, remember the girl I told you? The one i've liked since middle school?" Ahn Hyungseob chittered as he landed an arm on his (supposedly) best friend's shoulder, walking up the hills to their high school. It's a new and fresh start—or at least that's how Hyungseob wishes it to be.

Lee Euiwoong, with all the remaining might in his small, nervous body, still couldn't keep an exasperated sigh to himself and dreadfully answered, "I assume she's the one you're always talking about? You've never exactly told me her name."

A pout adorned Hyungseob's red pair of lips, as if it wasn't pouty enough yet. "Well, you never seemed to be curious enough for it."

"I can agree to that." The younger nodded nonchalantly.

If Euiwoong wasn't such an endearing friend to him, he would've shoved a broomstick down his throat.

Shaking his head and ruffling his hair, Hyungseob groaned, "You're just plain horrible."


	2. Impressions

impressions

The fresh morning breeze of nature would have been enjoyable enough for a while if it wasn't for the absurd odor attack the second he stepped into the premises of the holy educational institution. Let's take the word 'holy' back though. This school is the polar opposite of holy. It is the worst, most negative connotation of every language to exist—according to Lee Euiwoong, that is. Although the academical records are exemplary, but facility qualities? Not so much.

Yet whereas according to Ahn Hyungseob, there's only one thing and one thing only he's keeping his mind straight for—the goofy and cheerful girl from the neighboring classroom. She is the clear oxygen and the vibrant sunshine in the midst of the air colonialism, the cause of photosynthesis; as he describes her. They've never been in one class together, and Hyungseob may have spent his New Year's Eve wishing to the gods for that to happen.

Walking over to the crowded announcement board, people around them couldn't help but notice the significant contrast between them two.

Lee Euiwoong, his hands tugging tightly but not desperately on both straps of his backpack, has his eyes straight as an arrow for a perfect life and a stable well waged job with two kids. Maybe that's an overstatement, but he really is looking straight ahead. No girlfriend during the rest of my school days, he had made a pact with himself that night before the first day of high school. Putting it, he's the epitome of innocence.

While Ahn Hyungseob, with his hands buried into the pockets of his pants and his head cocked proudly up, has no idea where to go after high school. I live in the moment, for the moment, as he would say whenever someone lectures him about the tough reality he will soon be facing(technically not for another 3 years but even that isn't enough time). He's a resident—well, supposedly, resident is a word proper enough—of the cooler kids in town, even if all he does is sit and watch whenever the others are in action. He's not a very active member(as Euiwoong would put it), but the guys seemed to be alright with him hanging around, considering that Hyungseob's attendance is pretty much flawless. Euiwoong sometimes wishes the same for his school life, but even that's less likely than the possibility of Euiwoong getting himself a girlfriend. And that chance is fairly small.

In conclusion, no one would've guessed they were actually close friends. Close is somehow still an understatement for them, though. They've practically been together since birth, and grew up together too afterwards. Although they'd both picked different individual paths(no, literally), their friendship stays the same.

"Don't you think we're better off not showing up publicly together?" Euiwoong had remarked once in the past, and the last time Hyungseob agreed so quickly was when his mom offered him ice cream while he was younger.

The two then silently separated from each other, with so much subtlety no one would've even noticed. Euiwoong walked straight for the class announcement board while Hyungseob quickly approached his 'cooler' group of friends. He soon found himself standing amongst his crowd in the corner, laughing along. They were considering on ditching class after homeroom to hangout at the hideout, but Hyungseob didn't bother to listen, because something else had caught his eyes.

Almost like a dream, she walked past by as her chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind, a wide smile painted across her lips as her eyes slowly turned into two cute crescent moons. He could practically see sparkles and butterflies surrounding her radiant soul, but was snapped out of his daze when a friend of his tapped on his shoulder.

"You're in class 1-3. Don't ditch," Euiwoong mildly warned him, his eyes stern and commanding.

Hyungseob shook his head off his daydream, now flustered by such a sudden speech. "U-Uh no! Of course not, why would you say that?" He could feel his body heat rise as she walked past by him, causing him to flail his arms around as he attempted to convince Euiwoong.

The younger boy rolled his eyes in annoyance—he knew, no, everyone knew Hyungseob was lying through his bare, perfectly good and pearly teeth. Euiwoong followed the other's fixated gaze and groaned at the sight.

"Hyung, give it up. She's never gonna like you." The class president-to-be spat rawly. Hyungseob tsk-ed at his awful reminder. "Oh, and she's in my class."

"I don't care, Euiwoong. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon." Hyungseob stared at the distant female so dreamily the shorter other practically saw rainbow puddles in his eyes.

He almost vomited.

"Well, suit yourself. I'm here to study, not to flirt. But you do you, I guess." Euiwoong shrugged and walked out of the scene.

Hyungseob was still too stunned to notice. 

And he didn't even know her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first story here on ao3, so it'd be really nice if you offer me tips and tricks or even just talking to me:) i appreciate your love!


End file.
